


The Dragon Wakes

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Game of Thrones [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Petyr Baelish finds Sansa in the godswood at Winterfell and tells her his plans for the Iron Throne, and receives a warning from Jon Snow regarding Sansa.





	The Dragon Wakes

Petyr Baelish had been looking for Sansa Stark in Winterfell, and eventually found her in the Godswood by the weirwood tree.  
"Forgive me, my lady, if you are at prayer...?"  
"I'm done with all of that. What do you want, Lord Baelish?"  
"I thought you knew what I wanted."  
"I was wrong."  
"No... you weren't," he said, stepping forward, "Every time I close my eyes I see the same picture. Whenever I consider an action, I ask myself ' _will this action help to make this picture a reality, pull it out of my mind and into the world?'_ And I only act if the answer is yes."

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath upon her, as his dark eyes fixed on her own blue eyes.  
"The picture is of me, on the Iron Throne, and you by my side." She closed her eyes, trying to find the strength she needed to walk away from him.  
"It's a pretty picture," she finally said, and walked past him, even as she wanted him. _It isn't going to work,_ she told herself, _it can't. It's impossible._

She felt his hand suddenly holding onto her elbow, and he swung her round to face him.  
"It _will_ be reality, sweet Sansa - you will be my queen," he said, and suddenly his lips were upon hers. She could feel her willpower ebbing away, and she returned the kiss. He moaned a little as he felt her tongue sliding between his lips, and grasped onto her tightly in his arms. He could already feel himself hardening for Sansa. Baelish took her hand and let her feel it. She smiled a little before kissing his neck and used her hand to rub his cock through his clothes.  
"Petyr," she whispered, and it was a sweet sound to his ears to hear her say his first name, "Promise me you will be gentle?" He nodded, his eyes darker than usual with lust.  
"Always," he replied.  
"Meet me in my chambers - ten minutes, my lord." And with that, she was gone.

As Littlefinger walked back into the keep, he was confronted by Jon Snow.  
"Don't think I didn't see what happened in the Godswood, Littlefinger. I saw it all. How you forced Sansa."  
"How little you know your sister, Snow. Sansa is no longer a woman who can be _forced_. She let me kiss her because she wanted it. Wanted me."  
"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you, liar."  
"I love her. Why does it upset you so?" He stared into Jon's eyes. Then he laughed, and added, "Gods. You want her." Jon's face turned red and he grabbed Baelish by the throat.  
"Nonsense. You're sick. She's my _sister_. Touch her and I'll kill you." Baelish smiled when Jon released him, and walked away without another word.

He reached Sansa's chambers quickly enough, and found her already in bed. The fire blazed. He locked the door.  
"Take your clothes off, Lord Baelish," she said. And she watched him as he removed his mockingbird pin, then unbuttoned his clothing. Her eyes roved over his slim body as he stood naked before her. She pulled back the furs and revealed her own nakedness to him. Baelish climbed into bed and pulled the furs up. They lay next to each other, kissing slowly and lovingly. Their hands went everywhere - his chest, her breasts, pussy, ass - till Sansa slid under the furs and kissed Petyr's cock. He groaned as he watched the furs bobbed up and down as she used his cock to fuck her mouth.

"Gods, your tongue feels _so good_ ," he moaned as he felt her tongue lapping against the head of his shaft. She kissed him all the way down to his balls and then licked her way back up to the tip. He could already feel himself throbbing every time her lips met his cock. His hand reached under the furs and he stroked her head. Eventually, he went under the furs too, kissing her breasts, then her nipples and stomach.

They finally resurfaced, gasping for air - and then he pulled Sansa on top of his face. She moaned as she felt his small beard tickle her pussy whilst he licked her clit. His hands were firmly on her ass to hold her in place. Then she felt his tongue licking at her wet pussy hole. She could feel the build up of pleasure inside, knowing that this man was desperate to make her feel good - and before she even knew it, she was crying his name, as her pussy shuddered on his tongue, cumming on his lips.

Baelish turned Sansa over and made her lie down on the bed. His cock was rock solid at this point.  
"Sansa, I want to make love to you," he whispered. She spread her legs apart.  
"Please," was all she said as he slowly pushed his way inside her dripping wet pussy. They both groaned. He leaned down and kissed her neck and lips as he began to pound her faster. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

It felt like hours later when they collapsed in a heap, laughing as they kissed, with Petyr Baelish's cum inside Sansa Stark. He stroked her gently to sleep, little realising that they'd had a voyeur.

Jon Snow had watched it all through the keyhole, and his breeches were wet with his cum.


End file.
